Multiples
by Josos
Summary: John es secuestrado. Una transmisión de video en vivo es enviada a Sherlock. Cada tantas horas, Sherlock es forzado a responder a una pregunta con múltiples alternativas. ¿La pregunta? ¿Qué deberíamos hacerle a él ahora? -Traducción
1. Parte 1

Versión traducida de Multiples por deuxexmycroft en LJ. Link al original en mi página de perfil.

_Nada_ de lo que continúa me pertence, solo la idea de traducirlo.

* * *

John se despierta.

Puede oler sangre bajo su nariz, y sus labios están pesados. Pegajosos. No puede respirar apropiadamente.

_Cinta de embalaje_, suministra su memoria sensorial. _Tu nariz ha sangrado sobre la misma_.

Se mueve para sentarse y golpea su cabeza. Registra demasiado tarde el ruido de fondo, el balanceo y los movimientos sacude-huesos de su entorno. Vuelve a caer, llevándose a la frente sus manos que están atadas adelante con algo más sustancial que la cinta de embalaje.

_Estoy en el maletero de un auto en movimiento._

Sus pies están atados también, en los tobillos. No hay mucho espacio, y John puede sentir otros objetos alrededor suyo, puede frotarlos con sus hombros y pies. Frío, metal cubierto con tela. Contenedores, también, que suenan fuertemente en cada vuelta y movimiento del automóvil. Afuera está demasiado tranquilo. Ya no está en la cuidad.

John llega hasta sí mismo, se prepara para el dolor, y arranca la cinta de embalaje de su rostro. Jadea por oxígeno fresco, se queda ahí y trata de poner su atemorizada y mojada con adrenalina mente en reconstruir que le había ocurrido. Puede oler el aceite del auto, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, y un tipo de olor bituminoso que podía ser de la carretera. O, aunque menos probable, C4. ¿Fue este auto usado para transportar explosivos plásticos en algún momento?

Hay un estallido de estática junto a la oreja de John y se asusta. Un walkie-talkie.

"Hey, mascota," viene una voz, horriblemente reconocible incluso por la rasposa baja calidad del altavoz. "¿Me extrañaste?"

"Moriarty," gruñe John, con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad.

Moriarty se ríe ligeramente, el sonido cruje en los oídos de John. "El juego comenzó. Lindo ver que estás despierto y listo."

La mente de John gira. Se tensa, la memoria vuelve a la explosión junto a la piscina, a Moriarty cubriéndolo con explosivos mientras una pistola era presionada en su sien, a Afganistán, minas, y el resultado de quemar partes de cuerpos. Su boca está seca como papel de lija.

"Sherlock…"

"No lo tengo a él," dijo Moriarty, llamando a la falsa confianza. "Pero tengo su corazón. Y él va a ser el que decida cómo romperlo."

Las palabras son demasiado crípticas y metafóricas para que John las procesara ahora mismo. Se retuerce y agarra el walkie-talkie, escupiendo palabras a través de una seca y desobediente lengua. "¿Qué juego? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"No te preocupes, mascota. No eres un jugador."

"¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?"

"Solo eres una pieza del juego, como siempre. Y ahí dentro, contigo, está el tablero."

Mientras los cansados ojos de John se ajustaban a la oscuridad, pudo darse cuenta más claramente de lo que lo rodeaba en el maletero. Con una sacudida de miedo le llega a la boca de su estómago, reconoce las crueles curvas de cuchillos y hachas, envueltas con seguridad, y el suave brillo de un soplete, el destello opaco de garrotes.

Cajas de lo que parecía ser equipamiento médico medieval.

Arneses y cuerdas.

Cadenas.

Una colección de equipo de bondage y juguetes sexuales que lo tenían _servil_.

Había más, pero no pudo darse cuenta en la oscuridad. Y ahí está él en el medio de todo, acostado en una cuna de dispositivos de tortura.

"Estamos casi ahí," arrulla Moriarty, y lo apaga. La estática se detuvo, y John es dejado en un movedizo maletero con nada más que el sonido de los neumáticos, y el deslizar y el estruendo de metal contra metal.

* * *

Sherlock se reduce a llamar. Prefiere demasiado mandar mensajes, pero John no ha respondido a ninguno de sus cada vez más agitados mensajes, y eso es preocupante y fuera del carácter de su amigo. John normalmente responde bien a lo que él ve como una debilidad de Sherlock, ansioso de consuelo y agrado. El silencio es inquietante.

La voz pre-grabada de John _vuelve_ a contestar y Sherlock cuelga de inmediato, lanza descuidadamente su móvil hacia el sofá y colapsa luego de él, como desmayándose. Quizá está siendo melodramático pero seguro era admisible, dadas las circunstancias. Desgreña su cabello, cierra sus ojos apretándolos, furioso con todo. ¿Cómo ha permitido que este aparentemente hombre promedio filtrarse en su vida tan completamente, que su ausencia irritaba crudamente la mente de Sherlock? Todo lo que Sherlock quería era una prueba de que John estaba aún pensando en él. Incluso un _'ándate a la mierda –JW'_ vía mensaje era preferible a este tortuoso silencio.

John le ha advertido antes a Sherlock sobre ser tan posesivo, pero _maldición_, John era _suyo_ y él lo sabía. ¿Está siendo egoísta de nuevo? Descubrió que no le importaba. John entendería, siempre lo hace.

Quizá está en el trabajo en este momento, extremadamente aburrido, coqueteando a medias con la Dr Sawyer y refrescando su email una y otra vez, esperando por una actualización. Sherlock se decide. A tiendas, bajo el sofá, busca con sus dedos y saca su laptop. Está cubierta con una capa de polvo y lo sopla para limpiarlo antes de encenderla. Honestamente, prefiere la laptop de John, pero está cómodo y no se quiere dar la molestia de moverse en este momento.

Navega en su carpeta de email y se desplaza entre todos esas patéticas peticiones de ayuda de su sitio, sin final, aburridos, mezquinos 'misterios' que Sherlock puede resolver por el título del asunto, y va a redactar un nuevo mensaje… pero el último email llamó su atención. Es de una dirección anónima, uno de esos emails desechables que la gente usa para registrarse por ofertas y evitar el correo no deseado que viene luego. Lo abre.

_¡Hey sexy!_

_Hoy me encontré con tu mascota. Se veía muy solitario, así que me lo llevé a casa conmigo. ¿Has estado dejándolo de lado?_

_Creo que merece algo de atención íntegra._

_Cariño de M._

_P.D._

_ h-t-t-p : / / bit593 . anonym . to /_

Sherlock ve un video en vivo, la imagen negra y con solo un poco de estática. Una cámara de gran calidad, entonces. La difusión estaba en un fondo negro, con un chat IM abajo. El cursor parpadea, pero Sherlock no escribe nada.

Él espera.

La cámara se gira, y ve a un hombre pálido en un traje oscuro en una vieja mesa de madera, sus piernas balanceándose. Otro hombre está recostado sobre la mesa en una posición fetal, como si durmiera a su lado, su cabeza descansando en el regazo del hombre pálido. La cámara de ajusta, los destellos de luz parpadean apropiadamente, y las peores sospechas de Sherlock son confirmadas.

Moriarty enrolla una mano blanca entre los suaves cabellos de John, la otra agarrando un cuchillo que se mantiene suspendido sobre su vulnerable cuello. Su sonrisa cruel es genuina, y mira a la cámara con algo como júbilo.

John está despierto, aunque con los ojos nublados. Drogado. Hay un moretón en un lado de su cabeza y un rastro de sangre bajo su nariz. No está atado, pero no se mueve una pulgada. No solo por la amenaza del cuchillo, algo esta restringiendo su movimiento natural. Casi indudablemente algún tipo de relajante muscular. A pesar de todo, para el orgullo inestimable de Sherlock, él todavía mira desafiantemente a la cámara.

"¡Hola!" Dice Moriarty animadamente. "Lindo de tu parte que te unas, Sherlock."

Con su nombre, John se sacude bruscamente, abriendo los ojos. Los dedos de Moriarty se aprietan a su cabello, el cuchillo se presiona contra su garganta, y en la oreja de John lo hace callar como si fuera a calmarlo.

"Tranquilo, mascota, no te sacudas de esa forma."

John susurra algo que Sherlock no pudo atrapar. Sube el volumen, pero ya está al máximo. Lee los labios de John.

_Sherlock_.

"Él _es_ adorable," dice Moriarty, acariciando la mejilla de John. "Estaba pensando sobre conseguirme uno propio, pero luego pensé, ¿por qué no solo tomar el tuyo? Tan desprotegido. Por qué, ¡cualquiera podría arrebatarlo fuera de las calles!"

Sherlock ahora se da cuenta de cuán tenso está. Está agarrando su laptop tan fuerte que podría romperla. "John," dijo en voz alta, aunque nadie pudo oírlo.

"Vamos a jugar un juego, Sherlock," dijo Moriarty, inclinándose hacia delante pero aún manteniendo el fuerte agarre en el cabello de John. Sherlock quiere romper cada uno de esos flacuchos dedos. "Y es de un muy diferente tipo. Ya hemos hecho la prueba de inteligencia, ¡claro! Pasaste con demasiado éxito, y creo que estás cercano, tan tan _cercano_, a mi nivel."

"¿¡Qué quieres!?" Sherlock gritó inútilmente. Tiembla, forzándose a calmarse. Cualquier cosa que sea lo que Moriarty ha planeado, necesita una cabeza clara. Es su única arma.

Moriarty está aún parloteando. "Oh, y esto debería ir sin decirlo, pero… no te molestes en tratar de rastrear esta transmisión, o encontrar dónde estoy a través de lo que me rodea, porque te garantizo que no conseguirás ninguna información útil, y de todas formas, al primer signo de manipulación voy a volar algo. ¿Qué será? ¿Una escuela? ¿Un hospital? ¿El metro de Londres? ¿Quién sabe? ¡Estoy tan jodidamente _loco_ estos días!"

Hay una risa cruel, y el cuchillo amenaza con enterrarse en la garganta de John.

El cursor parpadea y Sherlock recuerda. _¿Qué quieres?_ Preguntó, y lo envió vía IM.

Moriarty mira hacia un lado mientras un asociado fuera de cámara lee la pregunta de Sherlock.

"Oh, cariño," Moriarty dijo con lástima, girándose. "Solo quiero tener algo de diversión."

Sus dedos rasparon la parte posterior del cuero cabelludo de John y Sherlock pudo ver como el cuerpo de John se estremecía involuntariamente.

"Esta es una prueba de resistencia para John. Una prueba de empatía, quizá, para ti. Y no tengas pánico, ¡no hay respuestas incorrectas!" Moriarty se rió para si mismo. Nada como un pequeño, insignificante sonido hizo a Sherlock más homicida. "Te hago una pregunta, y tú respondes por IM. Ahora, ¿escuchas atentamente?"

_S: Tienes mi completa atención._

Moriarty sonríe. "Primera pregunta. La droga está perdiendo su efecto, pero necesito mantenerlo manejable. ¿Cómo debería dominarlo? ¿Debería quebrar sus costillas? ¿O debería romper sus manos? Tienes un minuto para responder."

* * *

John tiene manos amables, perfectas para un doctor. Son manos para sanar, gentiles pero persistentes. Cuando Sherlock he hace daño, consigue una magulladura o un arañazo susceptible a una infección, él va hacia John, deja que el hombre limpie y vende sus heridas, con su tranquila voz reprendiendo a Sherlock mientras le pone sus manos de nuevo.

John tiene manos mortales. Tiene el propósito de un asesino. En sus manos, las pistolas son extensiones de sus extremidades, completamente bajo su control. Lanza cuchillos con alarmante precisión. En un combate mano a mano, puede mantenerse admirablemente bien.

John estaría _devastado_ si tuviese que vivir sin el completo uso de sus manos.

Pero múltiples fracturas de costilla harían más que dominar a John. En el proceso, sus pulmones podrías ser dañados y sin asistencia para el dolor, no más de tres costillas rotas podrían llevarlo a nada más que una lenta e increíblemente dolorosa muerte.

Treinta segundos. Sherlock mira furiosamente el reloj. ¿Qué tipo de juego _es_ este? No está probando nada. Esto es tortura, plana y simple, cubierta de tal manera que Sherlock ha sido envuelto en el sufrimiento de su único amigo. Para sentirse responsable de cualquier cosa que le ocurra próximamente.

_Manos_. Tipea, lentamente, como si el odio se pudiera transferir de forma inalámbrica.

Vería esto. Todo lo que Moriarty ve, Sherlock tendrá que verlo. Todo lo que Moriarty le haga a John, Sherlock lo hará en venganza. Rasgaría al hombre en pedazos.

"Interesante," murmura suavemente Moriarty, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba. Pone a John devuelta en la mesa y se desliza, caminado hacia la cámara. "Voy a sostener esto, querido. Sostenlo. Usa el martillo con gancho, quiero cada hueso roto."

En la mesa, John se mueve de un lado para otro. La droga sin duda alguna está perdiendo su efecto, pero está aún tan débil como un gatito. Hay otros dos, por lo que Sherlock puede percatarse. Son altos y están vestidos en pantalones de combate y pasamontañas. Sus portes son militares. Mercenarios, entonces, o expulsados del ejército en deshonra. Son demasiado jóvenes como para haberse retirado y no hay signos de heridas que pudieran haber hecho que lo mandaran a casa antes.

Uno lo amarra, el otro extiende uno de los brazos de John, sosteniendo un oscuro martillo de metal, sólido en un final y como gancho en el otro. El diseño de martillo usado para poner clavos en cercas, o sacarlos. Es largo y luce pesado, más que el estándar.

Las risas de Moriarty son un sonido ambiental a la lucha y gritos de John. La cámara se tambalea mientras Moriarty se mueve más cerca. Le hace un acercamiento a la cara de John, la que llena la pantalla, con pánico y miedo, _aún luchando_.

"Lo están haciendo primero con su mano derecha," dice Moriarty como comentario, quitando el aumento para tener una mejor foto. Uno de los mercenarios, el que está fijando a John con una sonrisa enferma en su rostro, gorjea de la risa.

_S: Los encontraré y los mataré a cada uno de ustedes de formas tan horríficas que_

Sherlock presiona la barra de retroceso. No haría eso.

La mano derecha de John está abierta con la palma en la mesa, tratando de apretarse de nuevo en un puño, pero el martillo baja _fuerte_ sobre la parte de atrás de sus nudillos y ese crujido de huesos y tendones, es inconfundible. John grita de dolor, de corta duración, y su rostro está en blanco, con los ojos claros y abiertos. Separado. Su pecho se está levantando y cayendo rápidamente, y se ve en el peligro de la hiperventilación.

_Crunch._

_Crack._

"Cada uno de los dedos," dice Moriarty en un susurro, sobre las astillas de hueso y los gritos a penas reprimidos de dolor de John.

En la mano siguiente, el hombre sosteniendo a John lo libera un poco para cambiar de posición, y él toma ventaja rodando hacia el lado y furiosamente golpeando al hombre en el cuello con su codo.

"¡Oh!" Grita Moriarty en deleite. "¡Es tan jodidamente vicioso! ¿No estabas entrenado, mascota?"

John lucha de vuelta con desalentadora facilidad, gritando obscenidades a Moriarty.

"¿Podemos amordazarlo o algo? Jesús," gruñe el hombre que fue golpeado, su cuello estaba morado ya.

"Más tarde," dice Moriarty. "¡Siguiente mano!"

"No," sisea John, más fuerte que antes. "No, no… ¡suéltenme!"

Moriarty está riendo. "Él es adorable. Estoy empezando a encariñarme. ¿Estás mirando de cerca, Sherlock?"

Sherlock tiene un bloc de nota abierto. Está tratando de tipear detalles de la habitación mientras los ve, cosas que nota, todo, realmente, ayudará a deducir la ubicación. Como Moriarty prometió, no hay mucho con lo que seguir. De todas formas, no hasta ese momento. Todos comenten errores.

El martillo golpea secamente contra la mano de John, rompe la piel suave y el músculo, astilla huesos (los huesos carpianos irregulares de la muñeca, metacarpianos, las delicadas falanges de sus dedos) y John ha renunciado en intentar el estoico silencio. Gruñe con dolor en cada golpe.

Sherlock toca el vendaje envuelto cuidadosa y profesionalmente alrededor de su antebrazo, cubriendo un corte de un machete que llevaba en la mano un matón al cual Sherlock había estado persiguiendo. Recuerda a John quejarse, inteligentes manos limpiando y llevándose el dolor, preparando la herida para ser curada.

El hombre rompiendo las manos de John termina, y deja caer el martillo cubierto de sangre al piso.

"Ahora es un verdadero inválido." Se burla Moriarty, acercándose, la cámara tiemble mientras se él ríe. John mira hacia el techo, absolutamente roto.

La transmisión se apaga.

* * *

Sherlock entra en pánico mientras la cámara se corta, refresca la página, pero la trasmisión no regresa. Maldice bajo su respiración y se abstiene de machacar el teclado. Un mensaje aparece en el chat IM.

_M: Cada hora. ¡No vayas a ningún lado, cariño!_

Sherlock está prácticamente escupiendo furia.

_S: ¿Por qué haces esto?_

El cursor parpadea inútilmente. No hay respuesta.

Sherlock arroja su laptop de sobre su estómago hacia los cojines y salta a sus pies, febrilmente estableciendo el paso de sus pensamientos.

Moriarty tiene a _John_. Y todo lo que Sherlock puede hacer es esperar para que la tortura comience otra vez. ¿Cada hora? ¿Cómo se supone que John sobreviva a eso? Y la peor parte es que Sherlock es incapaz de ayudarlo.

No, él _puede_ actuar. Debe. ¿Pero cómo? La policía no es el asunto. Moriarty casi ciertamente tiene un topo en la sección de Lestrade, debe ser capaz de evitar la captura por bastante tiempo, y Lestrade es el único al que Sherlock puede confiarle un tema tan delicado como este. Además, si Moriarty descubre que Sherlock estaba tratando de seguirlo, él volaría algo. Probablemente mataría John también.

Sherlock no puede arriesgar eso.

Esto irrita sus nervios, su independencia, pero solo hay un hombre al que Sherlock puede recurrir.

Recoge su roto móvil y dispara un mensaje rápido.

_Asistencia requerida._

_SH_

La respuesta llega rápidamente.

_¿Qué has hecho esta vez?_

_Estoy muy ocupado._

_HM_

_Tiene a John._

_SH_

Mycroft, maldito, no responde. Los dedos de Sherlock se aprietan alrededor del teléfono y espera, la paciencia se le evapora lentamente. Vuelve a enviar el mensaje. ¿Por qué el bastando no _responde_?

Este no es el momento para los ridículos juegos de poder de Mycroft.

Cuando el teléfono finalmente suena, Sherlock responde de inmediato. "¿Cuál es tu _problema_? ¿Demasiado ocupado llenando tu cara con pastel?"

Mycroft es la personificación de la calma. Sherlock puede casi visualizarlo, sus manos pulcramente dobladas en su regazo, la espalda relajada en su silla, saboreando los sonidos de la necesidad de Sherlock a través del altavoz. "Estoy _muy_ ocupado, Sherlock."

"Moriarty tiene a John." Dice Sherlock, enunciado cuidadosamente cada palabra.

"John es tu responsabilidad. Me dijiste específicamente que no interviniera. Ahora, necesito-"

"¡Mycroft!" gruñe Sherlock. "Estoy pidiéndote ayuda. John podría morir."

Hubo una considerada pausa. El crujido de una silla. Entonces al final, "… ven aquí en 10 minutos. Mandaré un coche."

"_Gracias,"_ dijo Sherlock.

"Me la debes, pequeño hermano."

Colgaron al mismo tiempo. Sherlock acecha hacia su laptop. Hay un nuevo email, de parte de otro de esas direcciones anónimas.

_Oh, Sherlock,_

_Te dije que no contactaras a nadie._

_Quizá esto será más fácil si no estás rodeado de comodidades._

_51.540187,-0.124503_

_Detrás del callejón, puerta roja. La lleva está bajo el tapete._

_Solo._

_Cariño de M x_

La frente de Sherlock se arruga. Reconoce esos dígitos. Obviamente puntos de latitud y longitud. Trabajando rápidamente, saca un servicio de mapas y los localiza en él. El tiempo en cuenta regresiva hasta la próxima transmisión, y Sherlock cuenta cada minuto con creciente desesperación. Dirección memorizada, salta a sus pies y se precipita escaleras abajo. Está fresco y frío en la tarde gris, by está temblando para el momento que toma parar un taxi.

"¿Hacia dónde?" pregunta el taxista, arrancando.

"York Way, Camden," dice Sherlock, poniéndose sus guantes. "Rápidamente."

Cuando el taxi se despega de la acera, Sherlock pudo ver un familiar Sedan negro arrancando al lado de 221B. Mycroft debería ser capaz de darse cuenta qué está ocurriendo desde el apartamento, Sherlock no está preocupado sobre eso. Se pregunta qué cosa Moriarty tiene esperándolo en Camden. Es difícil planificar el futuro en un juego donde no puedes siquiera ver el tablero, o los movimientos de tu oponente.

* * *

La puerta roja está bajo un callejón. La pintura esta raída, y el lugar parece abandonado, pero hay un nuevo cerrojo instalado en la engañosa puerta vieja, y Sherlock recupera la llave de debajo del podrido tapete de bienvenida para abrirla.

Escaleras arriba en una polvorienta y pobremente iluminada habitación, una solitaria silla y un computador con el protector de pantalla activado. Hay un post-it pegado en la parte de arriba del monitor con otra URL anónima. Sherlock vacilantemente se sienta y mueve el ratón, despertando la pantalla. Abre el único ícono, el navegador de Internet, y se desplaza a la dirección. El computador es rápido y responsivo.

Es igual que la vez anterior, una pantalla negra, una casilla de IM, y una transmisión actualmente inactiva. Sherlock cuenta regresivamente el tiempo en su cabeza, pero luego de una señal, la estática se tambalea y desvanece. John está recostado en la mesa, acurrucado de lado con sus manos destrozadas bajo su barbilla. Debe estar en un significante dolor, pero se ve en blanco, entumecido. Moriarty se alza junto a él en la mesa, sonriendo a la cámara. Le da un codazo a John.

"Mira a la cámara, mascota. Él está aquí."

Los ojos azul grisáceos de John se mueven a la cámara y de vuelta al piso. Parece mucho más lúcido en esta ocasión, rápido para responder.

"Se ha calmado un poco, ya ves. No tan luchador." Moriarty se da vuelta hacia John, quien está mirando a _nada_. "Incorpórate, mascota, y muéstrale a Sherlock tus manos."

"_John_," susurra Sherlock mientras el hombre se arrastra cuidadosamente hacia atrás, usando sus codos para impulsarse a una posición sentada, balanceando sus piernas que cuelgan sobre el borde. Sus deformes manos descansan en su regazo, aún perturbador mirarlas, pero por lo menos el sangrado había detenido. Son como títeres muertos. John no puede si quiera contraer sus dedos.

Moriarty falsifica un bostezo y extiende sus brazos hacia fuera, deslizando uno casualmente sobre los hombros de John. "¿Listo para la siguiente pregunta, Sherlock?" pregunta, luego mira fuera de la cámara, asintiéndole a alguien fuera de pantalla.

Un nuevo IM aparece.

_M: ¿Lo querrías ciego, sordo o mudo?_

_Tienes un minuto, o son los tres._

Sherlock aprieta sus puños con frustrada furia, incapaz de sacar sus ojos del pobre ignorante de John, quien está sentado extremadamente quieto y tratando de no zafarse del abrazo no deseado de Moriarty. Está admirablemente calmo, dadas las circunstancias, pero la tensión poco natural en los bordes de su boca y sus pupilas contraídas muestran su sufrimiento a la distancia.

Ciego, sordo o mudo.

John necesita ver. Él lee, escribe su blog, disfruta viendo basura en la tele. Aprecia la belleza donde Sherlock no puede.

Una vez, luego de un caso, Sherlock encontró a John apoyado en el borde del balcón, solo mirando al mundo pasar. El sol se había puesto, dejando el cielo en un tintado azul. Había estado mirando por lo que parecían ser horas mientras las luces de la cuidad se multiplicaban en la oscuridad, como si fuera un segundo día. Sherlock no podía ver qué era tan atractivo sobre eso, pero John había estado fascinado.

Cegarlo sería demasiado cruel.

John es un buen oyente. Sherlock nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan _atento_ con él. Era halagador, ser escuchado tan atentamente. No quería que John quedara sordo. Necesitaba ser capaz de hablarle, de explicarle sus ideas a alguien quien las apreciaría.

Eso deja la última opción. Mudo. Silenciado. John no sería capaz de hablar. ¿Qué haría Moriarty? Removerle quirúrgicamente las cuerdas vocales de John? ¿O, simplemente, cortar su lengua?

John era sabio, era su gentilmente murmurante brújula moral. Era rápido para saltar y defender verbalmente a Sherlock (incluso si Sherlock no lo necesitaba). Desperdiciaría el tiempo alrededor de 221B y diría cosas como "Sherlock, nos quedamos sin leche otra vez," y "he hecho un poco de limpieza en la casa, pero no he tocado tus experimentos," y, cuando Sherlock estaba siendo molestado por la interferencia de su hermano, "Vales cien Mycrofts, no dejes que te moleste."

Diez segundos.

Sus manos temblaron cuando tipeaba.

_S: Mudo._

"Lo siento John," susurró en voz alta, mientras la sonrisa de Moriarty se hacía más grande.

"¡Se acabó el tiempo!" se burla Moriarty, saltando de la mesa y corriendo fuera de cámara. Quienquiera que está filmando le hizo un acercamiento al rostro de John, quien está frunciéndole el ceño atentamente a Moriarty, una expresión de profundo desprecio grabado en sus líneas de preocupación.

Sherlock no puede hacer nada más que ver el odio de John transformarse en miedo, y se hizo peor por el hecho de que su rostro es tan _expresivo_. Sherlock ve cada pequeño tic. Los ojos de John se abren más, su boca se entreabre levemente y su cuerpo completo se tensa mientras Moriarty se pasea, metal reluciendo en sus manos. Pero es demasiado borroso para Sherlock par ver antes de que la cámara se vuelva a enfocar y –

En una mano está un bisturí, fuertemente afilado y brillando bajo la luz mientras Moriarty se mueve. En la otra hay una más bien vieja mordaza Roser Koenig de 19cm, usada para mantener abierta la mandíbula del paciente durante una cirugía dental. La forma del metal está basada en tijeras, y el dispositivo está diseñado para trancarse un clic a la vez con la compresión de los mangos.

"Átalo," Moriarty ladra fuera de la pantalla, luego gira su cabeza con una mueca hacia John, quien está apretando sus dientes con determinación, con su mandíbula tensa.

"¿Sabes qué es esto, mascota?" Pregunta Moriarty, mientras un John luchador es atado con su espalda plana en la mesa, las cuerdas se apretaron sobre su pecho y piernas, sus brazos clavados a los lados. Moriarty hace crujir los mangos y separa los dientes, lo mira fijamente, sacando un pedazo de chatarra enrojecida desde las orillas.

Los ojos excesivamente abiertos de John dicen que sí lo sabe, con los labios apretados sobre sus dientes en una torcida mueca.

"¿No? ¿Qué tipo de doctor eres, de todas formas?" Los ojos negro escarabajo de Moriarty fueron desde la mordaza para fijarse en el rostro de John. Y se acercó, acechando alrededor de la mesa mientras John forcejea inútilmente con sus amarras. Él marca el camino del abdomen de John con la parte plana del bisturí mientras avanza, con su boca curvándose en alegría cuando John se tensa sajo sus dedos.

Llega a su cabeza y toma su rostro con las dos manos. "Abre la boca."

John trata de retorcerse, pero Moriarty agarra su cabello y tira su cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose. "Abre. Tu. Boca," repite suavemente mientras John susurra con dolor. La expresión de Moriarty se deteriora. Aprieta la nariz de John, pero él solo succiona rápidas bocanadas a través de sus dientes, frunciendo el ceño con resentimiento, nunca alejando sus ojos de los de Moriarty.

Aburrido ahora, y obviamente esperando continuar con la tortura, Moriarty mira a su asistente en espera, el que manejó el martillo. "Has algo," se queja.

El hombre encoje los hombros inútilmente, y Moriarty aúlla con furia. "Por la puta madre, tú, ¡donante de cerebro! Si te digo que hagas algo, ¡tomas atención y lo haces inmediatamente!"

El hombre inconcientemente se enderezó. "Señor, lo siento, señor. Yo-yo solo no tengo sugerencias."

"No tienes que seguir sus órdenes," dice John rápidamente y Moriarty azota para forzar la mordaza en su garganta pero John ya había cerrado su mandíbula.

"Sí, si tiene," dice Moriarty, con una fea voz y lo apuñala en el hombro izquierdo con el bisturí.

John grita, indefenso ante el repentino dolor, y Moriarty actúa rápidamente con los reflejos de un depredador. Atasca la mordaza entre sus dientes y aprieta los mangos hasta que los lados de su boca están lo más estirados antes de que la delicada piel amenazara con dividirse. Moriarty ríe mientras John hace extraños, guturales y asfixiantes sonidos, con su cabeza agitándose de un lado a otro.

Millas de allí, Sherlock se levanta tan rápidamente que su silla cae hacia atrás con estrépito. "¡No!" grita, machacando el teclado.

_S ¿Qué hará que te detengas?_

Moriarty levanta la vista con la campana de notificaciones, pero solo le da a la cámara una sucia sonrisa y saca a tirones el bisturí, pasando la punta por su lengua. "Mm, recién cortado, doctor. Tú," le dice a su asistente. "Sujeta su cabeza."

El hombre se acerca y sujeta los dos lados de la cabeza de John, enterrando los dedos en sus ahuecadas mejillas. John jadea y se agita contra el agarre, pero no puede detener esto y Moriarty busca con su mano libre y sujeta su lengua. La tira, fuerte, enterrando sus uñas en ella.

Sherlock realmente grita con dolor empático mientras Moriarty raspa hacia abajo la lengua de John, desde atrás hasta la punta, una directriz. La sangre florece de la superficie rosa, derramándose en su boca y corriendo por su barbilla. Hay tantos vasos sanguíneos justo bajo la superficie de la lengua por la absorción de pequeñas moléculas de alimento, y únicamente receptores sensibles de presión y dolor. Moriarty corta y serrucha incompetentemente a través de estas mientras John gime en agonía, con su rostro húmedo con lágrimas.

Cuando está listo, la lengua de John está partida en dos como si tuviera una lengua bifurcada desde lo profundo de su garganta. Moriarty quita la mordaza bucal y camina fuera de la cámara con esa sonrisa suelta pegada con aires de suficiencia en su rostro. La mandíbula de John se ahueca mientras tose y balbucea a través de toda la sangre. Cuando es desatado, se acurruca de lado con la boca semi abierta sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras flexiona su sobreestirada mandíbula.

La presencia de sangre usualmente no afecta a Sherlock, ni lo molesta en lo absoluto, pero esto le hace _sufrir_ físicamente por John. Le grita a la pantalla con furia cuando la transmisión se corta, y él nunca ha sido demostrativo emocionalmente, así que ¿por qué desea destruir la habitación en pedazos?

Un estridente tono de timbre perfora sus tímpanos. No es de Sherlock.

Busca rápidamente en la habitación y lo encuentra bajo una tabla falsa en el suelo. Es un diseño familiar, el homónimo iphone rosa.

Contesta, y lentamente levanta el teléfono hacia su oreja.

Un horrendo sonido de ahogo sale a través. Es inquietantemente familiar.

"¿John?" pregunta suavemente. La voz parece quebrarse, pero ninguno de los sonidos de pánico son comprensibles. "John, te prometo," dice urgentemente, "si esta es la última cosa que haga, te encontraré."

Hay un sonido confuso y un quejido de dolor. Luego la risita socarrona de Moriarty.

"Hey sexy."

"Te mataré," gruñe Sherlock. "Sería mejor que lo dejaras y comenzaras a correr ahora mismo, porque cuando te encuentre voy a _hacerte daño_. Todo lo que le hagas a él, te lo haré a ti, solo que lo haré diez veces más vicioso, humillante y doloroso."

"Sherlock, dulzura. Eso casi suena como un _reto_."

"Detén esta locura. Deja ir a John, es a mi a quien buscas."

"Nuestro juego termina cuando dejes al doctor morir, Sherlock. Él puede mantenerse vivo por tanto tiempo como tú quieras."

"¿Mientras tú lo _atormentas_?"

Moriarty ríe. "Me pongo cruel cuando me aburro. No tengo una excusa realmente, es solo uno de mis muchos peculiares rasgos de personalidad." Exhaló sonoramente por el teléfono, su voz estaba entrecortada. Cachondo. Para él era placentero. "Me _amarías_ si llegaras a conocerme, Sherlock."

Sherlock se sintió mal del estómago. "Déjalo ir."

"¿Creí que eras inteligente? Obviamente no lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuando un argumento es inútil." Moriarty suspiró. "¡Aburrido!"

Colgó.

Se congeló de furia apretando la opción de remarcación con dedos temblorosos, pero el número aparentemente no existía.

Maldiciendo a la nada Sherlock deslizó el iphone en un bolsillo y dio pasos hasta la ventana, organizando sus pensamientos.

Era inútil buscar pistas en este edificio. Probablemente había sido deliberadamente escogido para no ser en lo absoluto de ayuda para él, pero no podía controlar lo que observaba (_pequeña casa con tres pisos una vez amada y habitada por una familia con a lo menos un niño pequeño dejada a deteriorar por lo menos cinco años ahora no rentada en una mal área graffiti en el exterior irrumpida severas veces y no hay nada de valor cerraduras nuevas cableado rehecho recientemente aproximadamente hace un mes por lo que él ha estado planeando esto por un mes y probablemente es dueño del edificio aunque más posiblemente bajo un pseudónimo_) y su mente estaba corriendo.

Se dio vuelta en sus talones y miró hacia la computadora, cuidadosamente. Posiblemente improvisado con todo tipo de cosas desafortunadas, pero Sherlock no es un experto en computación y aparentemente IT es la especialidad de Moriarty. Indetectables registradores de digitación, captadores automáticos de pantalla, troyanos que pudiesen colarse en su servidor de email…

La dejó y usó el Internet de su Blackberry, agarrándose de una nube libre de wifi.

Hay un mensaje de Mycroft.

_Encontré el tiempo para resolver tus problemas. Adjunta está la grabación__de las cámaras CCTV__en el área__donde John fue recogido._

_Hasta el momento, no hay evidencia de dónde lo llevan, pero tengo gente revisando el sistema por imágenes._

_# file / drop / 250511gh643 . avi_

Sherlock se debate en si enviar un mensaje de vuelta. Moriarty parecía saber cuando contactó a su hermano por primera vez, aunque ese pude haber sido una educada conjetura. Pero sería estúpido amenazar a Moriarty en este punto llevándole al pesado y poco sutil puño investigativo del gobierno. Por su parte, Sherlock puede sacar conclusiones sin llamar atención no deseada.

Lo dejó.

En el escritorio del computador un IM aparece.

_M: Corre._

"¿Qué?" Protesta Sherlock en voz alta y luego lo escucha. Un silbante y chispeante sonido desde la caja del computador, y cuando Sherlock lo examina más de cerca puede ver el casi invisible espiral de humo.

Una bomba sin temporizador.

Se alza y corre fuera de la habitación, con la respiración enganchada, los pies retumbando por las estrechas y torcidas escaleras y con los hombros abre la puerta a trompicones, entrecerrando los ojos, con la gris luz cegadora del exterior. Su cabeza gira mientras reexamina sus alrededores.

La última vez que Moriarty voló un edificio, había fuerza suficiente para llevarse consigo más pisos, tanto como dañar los siguientes apartamentos.

Sabía que debería alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero una pequeña voz, la voz de John, está incesante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

_Sálvalos_.

"John," murmura Sherlock. Corre hacia los apartamentos más cercanos y presiona el timbre hasta que alguien responde, broncamente, irritado, la voz distorsionada por la mala calidad del parlante.

"¿Qué es?"

Sherlock se acerca. "Necesita evacuar el edificio," ordena. "Activar la alarma contra fuego, golpear puertas. Hay una _bomba_."

"¿¡Una qué!?" exclama la voz. "Uh, está bien, yo solo-"

El penetrante tono de alarma del teléfono rosa suena en el aire, y Sherlock responde.

"Espero que estés fuera de allí, Sherlock," Dice cansinamente Moriarty y allí hay una _explosión_ tritura tímpanos.

* * *

"Asegúrate de que no vaya a ninguna parte," ordena, limpiando meticulosamente sus manos rojas en el pañuelo de Moran infestado con desinfectante. Sus grandes ojos negros fijados sin vacilación en Armitage, quien tiembla y pone atención.

"Sí señor."

"No debería ser tan difícil. Él está realmente lisiado ahora."

"Estaré bien, señor."

La boca de Moriarty se ensanchó y golpeó con su mano el hombro de Armitage. "_Claro_ que lo estarás. No contrato incompetentes, ¿no? ¿Moran?"

Moran asiente ausentemente unos cuantos pies más allá. Ha estado cepillando la punta de sus dedos en el cabello de John con una expresión pensativa en su rostro por ya un tiempo, aunque Armitage no puede imaginar qué significa. Moran ha estado con Moriarty la última vez que atraparon a John, por lo que quizá estaba reviviendo algunos recuerdos.

Abruptamente Moriarty se da vuelta en sus talones y trota hacia la salida, perezosamente haciéndole señas a Moran con sus dedos. Moran le pone atención y lo sigue. Le da una incomprensible mirada a Armitage antes de golpear la puerta detrás de él y Armitage es dejado solo con el doctor temblando y gimiendo.

Camina más cerca, cuidadosamente, como se acercaría a una serpiente. El doctor es sorpresivamente vicioso, tal como el casi roto cuello de Moran lo probaba.

El cabello de John está revuelto en donde Moran había estado jugando con el. Está tendido acurrucado hacia un lado, completamente sin huesos, sangre empapando la mitad de su rostro, el cuello y la parte superior de su jumper de un vívido rojo, y está un poco recogido en la mesa bajo su boca. Sus trituradas manos (Armitage siente una puñalada de culpa) están descansado frente a él, presionadas a su pecho como por protección.

Los brillantes ojos azules se desplazan hacia arriba para mirarlo, y no hay real odio en ellos, ni miedo. Solo una profunda y cordial tristeza y no es del tipo de autocompasión.

Está directa hacia Armitage.

_No tienes que seguir sus órdenes._

Armitage se tensa. "No lo entiendes. Me salvó. Le debo mi vida, John."

John tose, demacrado y hay un balbuceo de sangre. Mece su cabeza hacia el lado.

_No._

Sus ojos azules están agrandados y amables. Mira a Armitage como si le conociera, como si _entendiera_.

Quizá lo hace.

Armitage recuerda sus días en el ejército, el único tiempo en su vida que tuvo real significado. No es un chico muy inteligente, nunca lo ha sido y lo acepta. Pero para lo que era bueno era poniendo su naturalmente atlético cuerpo al límite, obedeciendo órdenes sin preguntar, entrenando para ser el soldado perfecto. Antes del accidente que lo había enviado a la cárcel de por vida, antes de que Moriarty lo recogiera, él tenía un _propósito_.

_No tienes que seguir sus órdenes._

"No lo entiendes," dijo amargamente. "Es un contrato por tiempo. Hay solo una respuesta. Era él o la cárcel y para ser honesto, ¿qué habrías elegido tú? ¿Realmente?

John se encontró con sus ojos, sin pestañear.

Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, así no tenía que mirar esa compasiva mirada.

* * *

Sherlock corre a toda velocidad, jadeando, con la sangre bombeando en la cabeza causando que el cabello se le pegue por los lados de su cara. Puede oír el aullido lejano de las sirenas de bomberos que vienen a rescatar a quien tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir a la bomba de Moriarty. El edificio abandonado en el que Sherlock había estado minutos antes se ha reducido a escombros. Los apartamentos cercanos tenían sus paredes hacia dentro por la fuerza de la explosión, rompiendo ladrillos y ventanas que habían llovido y estrellado contra pavimento de abajo.

Agarra el iphone rosa en sus puños, el cual tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto en la pantalla. Una dirección.

El hotel debería estar a unos buenos quince minutos a pie, pero Sherlock lo hizo en la mitad del tiempo, corriendo a través de la propiedad privada y tomando atajos sobre los tejados. Corre hacia el vestíbulo y a la recepción donde una aburrida recepcionista queda boquiabierta hacia su apariencia agitada, la goma de mascar casi cayendo de su boca.

"Habitación," ladra Sherlock. "Reservada para Sherlock Holmes."

Eso decía el mensaje.

Sin palabras ella le pasa las llaves y él se las quita.

Primer piso, habitación 12.

Sherlock irrumpe en ella, preparado para pelear, pero la habitación aparenta estar vacía. Le da un tiempo para determinar si es seguro, luego le pone seguro a la puerta detrás de él y se guía a un computador de apariencia familiar. Como antes, hay una url en la parte de arriba del monitor y Sherlock navega a ella rápidamente.

Fondo negro, transmisión estática y una ventana de chat IM.

Sherlock cuenta el tiempo en su cabeza.

* * *

Moriarty se posa en el extremo de la mesa cerca de la cabeza de John, succionando inexpertamente uno de los cigarrillos de Moran. Su otra mano descansa sobre una mejilla de John, solo presionándola ahí, manteniendo su cabeza en la mesa. Moran está de pie cerca en caso de que John se azote. Lleva un soplete, prendiéndolo y apagándolo, claramente impaciente. Moriarty se da cuenta.

"Deja eso, querido, lo estás asustando," ronronea, soplando una bocanada de humo.

"Vete a la mierda, deja que se asuste," raspa, claramente aún molesto sobre John aplastando su tráquea.

Armitage está de pie fuera del camino, preparando la cámara. Está esperando por su orden. Moriarty va a darle una señal para cuando empezar y él ama mantener a Sherlock en el suspenso.

"Oh por dios, apuesto que está sentado ahí ahora, en ese pequeño mugriento hotel, solo _esperando_ a por mi," jadeó Moriarty con risa. Giró su cabeza para mirar a John con su pulgar acariciando su ceja. "Y por ti."

John cerró los ojos.

"Tú sabes, mascota, estoy comenzando a ver tu atractivo. Eres muy…" Moriarty se pausa, buscando la palabra, tamborileando sus dedos en sus labios.

"Estoico," suministra Moran, golpeteando el soplete en la mesa bajo John, quien siquiera se inmuta. "Hasta el punto de completa apatía."

"No diría que fue apático," dijo Moriarty, en broma. "Él solo sabe como acabarte."

Y golpea la ceniza del cigarrillo sobre las pestañas de John, tomando otra pensativa bocanada.

"¿Está la cámara lista?" Pregunta Moran y Armitage asiente silenciosamente. "¿Podemos solo hacer esto ahora?"

"Estoy pensando,"dice Moriarty con desdén. "Sobre qué preguntar."

Moran ríe. "Soplete para el rostro o soplete para las bolas."

"Tú y tu jodido soplete."

Moran dio unos pasos más, saliendo del alcance de la cámara. Se están preparando ya y Armitage trata de enfocarse en el trabajo. "¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

Moriarty se burla con el cigarrillo. "Culo o boca," murmura y pone el cigarrillo en la oreja de John.

John reacciona inesperadamente, golpeando hacia arriba y el atrapando a Moriarty alrededor del cuello con sus antebrazos, escupiendo sangre en su bien planchada camisa blanca. Moriarty chilla y los dos ruedan de la mesa al piso de cemento. Moran está encima de ellos en cuestión de segundos, arrastrando a John y lanzándolo hacia abajo, pateándolo una y otra vez en el estómago, deteniéndose solo cuando Armitage lo bloquea físicamente.

"Jesús, ¡Moran! ¡Detente! ¡Vas a matarlo!"

"¡Pensé que ese era el jodido punto!" rugió.

Moriarty se sienta, recogiendo su ropa manchada con una expresión de horror en su preocupado rostro. "Oh, eso es desagradable. Eso es realmente muy desagradable."

Levantó sus manos y Moran las tomó, levantándolo a sus pies, chequeándolo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Cállate, niño grande," dice Moriarty con sorna. Le da un vistazo a Armitage, quien está cuidadosamente girando a John hacia su espalda. "¿Está vivo?"

John está mirando rectamente hacia Armitage, y la intensidad de la mirada azul lo hace tartamudear. "S-sí."

"Pégalo de nuevo a la mesa. Y, Moran, ¿serías tan amable de traerme una nueva camisa de arriba? Creo que es hora de nuestro espectáculo."


	2. Parte 2

La espera imprevista tiene a Sherlock tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio con frustración.

Cuando la estática estalla, se distorsiona y se aclara, se presenta el familiar cuadro de John desplomado en la mesa, con Moriarty a su lado. Su mente reproduce un macabro juego de encuentra-la-diferencia (e_l rostro y cuello de John empapados de sangre, la mesa enrojecida, Moriarty con un cambio de ropa_) y se inclina hacia delante para conseguir una vista más de cerca.

John ha sido golpeado, eso es obvio por la manera en que su estómago se encoje hacia adentro con pedazos de mucre de zapatos sucios manchando su jumper. Su cuerpo está agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo, lo cual es imposible. Sherlock sospecha que ha sido inyectado con un estimulante para evitar que se desmaye, y el sutil temblor a lo largo de la línea del cuerpo de John reafirma eso.

Moriarty sonríe de su enferma forma.

"Me alegro tanto de ver que escapaste de esa bomba, Sherlock. De lo contrario, no sabría que hacer con tu mascota." Se pausa, sus ojos errantes sobre John, y esa sonrisa de alguna forma crece. Sherlock puede ver el blanco de sus afilados pequeños dientes. "En realidad, es una mentira, hay muchas cosas que haría, pero torturarlo es mucho más divertido con una _audiencia_, ¿no lo crees?

Tira una de las mejillas de John, como si fuera un niño, con un movimiento casualmente violento que reabre las heridas coaguladas en su boca. La adrenalina debe haberlo hecho más propenso a las sensaciones, y Moriarty ríe mientras John se retuerce en dolor, tirando de nuevo. La sangre mancha las puntas se sus pálidos dedos y se los limpia en una de las partes limpias del sweater de John, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

El computador emite un pitido y un IM aparece.

_M: ¿Remover un miembro o remover un órgano?_

_Sin anestesia, naturalmente._

Y Sherlock no puede hacerlo. Honestamente desea nunca haber conocido a John, si es que eso significaba ahorrarle este sufrimiento.

"30 segundos," chilla Moriarty. "O dejaré a mi asistente a que tenga un poco de diversión con su soplete. Él es muy creativo."

Los ojos de John están cerrados y las manos de Sherlock tiemblan sobre el teclado mientras tipea la única respuesta que no terminará en la muerte (porque él sabe que puede encontrarlo. Lo _sabe_.)

_S: Miembro._

"Oh, eso es excelente," Dice Moriarty animadamente, saltando de la mesa y sacando su iPhone. "Tengo una aplicación para esto."

John respira lentamente en el fondo, fuera foco mientras Moriarty juguetea con su teléfono.

"¡Ahá! Chilla encantado. "Brazo izquierdo, mascota. ¡Eso no es tan malo! ¿No es ese tu lado jodido? No he visto la cicatriz."

Incluso fuera de foco, Sherlock puede ver sacudirse en atención, abriendo los ojos, tensándosele el cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de lo que va a ocurrir. Moriarty le muestra a la cámara su teléfono, la pantalla mostrando una aplicación que elige al azar con _Brazo Izquierdo_ iluminado.

"¿Ves? Dice, guardando su teléfono. "No estaba inventándolo." Se acerca y estira sus brazos. "Yo voy a filmar, tú ve y ayuda a sostener a John. Creo que realmente va a gritar con esto."

Hay un movimiento confuso y por un momento, todo lo que Sherlock puede ver es concreto (_Están en algún tipo de sótano la luz artificial lo confirma el diseño es compatible con depósitos de fábricas)_ y luego Moriarty está sosteniendo la cámara. Uno de los hombres saca el soplete de la mesa, y de una patada, John se pone de espaldas.

"No tiene sentido," dice Moriarty, moviendo su cabeza en desaprobación. "Solo estás lastimándote, mascota."

El hombre envuelve un brazo en las rodillas de John, manteniéndolo en su lugar y presionando una mano en su estómago hasta que deja sus movimientos cesan con una violenta tos. "Deberíamos atarlo, ¿o quieres que lo sostenga aquí?"

"No soy admirador de la cuerdas," dice Moriarty, con voz entusiasmada. "Prefiero, ah, retención corporal. Mucho más divertido de ver."

El otro hombre vuelve a la pantalla con una cuchilla dentada de espiga completa, cercana a un pie de largo, de un negro militar que no brilla o refleja nada. Presionó la parte lisa de la cuchilla en la mejilla de John, y la deslizó hasta su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Los ojos de John no dejaban la cara del hombre y están ardiendo con genuino odio.

"Ahora, eso es solo estar pidiéndolo, mascota," ríe Moriarty. "¡Mira esa cara!"

El hombre guía la oscura cuchilla por la garganta enrojecida, esparciendo la sangre como una cuchilla de mantequilla, hasta que llega a su clavícula. Sus ojos se levantan para encontrarse con los de Moriarty detrás de cámara y hubo un intercambio sin palabras.

(Repentinamente, Sherlock ve blanco. Tiene un flashback de la piscina, y está de pie en los fríos azulejos, apretando la pistola, apuntándola a la bomba, de forma de matarlos a todo, si disparase. John lo está mirando, con los ojos brillantes y confianza. Sus miradas se encuentran, John asiente.)

El hombre comenzó a cortar las ropas de John con viciosas sacudidas en el centro de su sweater, un poco demasiado violento en algunas partes, donde corta la piel. Se deleita en la violencia, sin piedad, deleitándose con cada sonido ahogado de boca torturada de John. Arranca los harapos del sweater.

Ahora el pecho de John está expuesto al aire frío.

La vista es extraña para Sherlock.

Se da cuenta que, en todo el tiempo que han vivido juntos, nunca había visto a John sin su modesta cubierta. La extensión de la piel suave sin broncear es extranjera, y parece sorprendentemente vulnerable en el gran espacio del sótano.

Los moretones de su golpiza están ya floreciendo, una enferma dispersión de gris-amoratado en su estómago y abdomen. Sus costillas se expanden y contraen con cada respiración cuidadosamente controlada. Estrechos cortes rojos comienzan a coagular por el aire. El hombre sonríe horriblemente; desliza la parte plana de la hoja por el esternón y el estómago de John para limpiar la sangre de su piel.

John está mortalmente quieto, mirando hacia el techo.

El hombre se nueve alrededor hacia el lado izquierdo de John y agarra _fuerte_ la muñeca rota. John reprime un grito, tirando instintivamente del agarre de las manos que lo sostienen.

"¿Dónde debería cortarlo?" pregunta el hombre, trazando con su cuchilla la muñeca de John, mientras él aprieta los dientes y se sacude en vano.

Moriarty hace un sonido pensativo.

Se acerca más y sus pálidos dedos se ponen en frente de la cámara, trazando una línea alrededor de la mitad del antebrazo de John. La destrozada mano descansa inútilmente en el rincón de la pantalla. "Bueno, podemos cortar aquí,"dice Moriarty, retrocediendo. "Y si no es suficiente siempre podemos sacar un poco más. Eso es lo que mi peluquero dice de todas formas."

Sherlock maldice hacia la pantalla.

El hombre marca una línea de guía alrededor del antebrazo de John, la sangre apareciendo cuando desliza la cuchilla superficialmente sobre la suave piel. John se había quedado muy quieto y muy tranquilo, visiblemente juntando coraje para cualquier cosa que pasara.

Sherlock no puede ver esto. Se levanta abruptamente y se para al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia la calle. Es seguro, delibera, mientras John comienza a gritar detrás de él, que Moriarty tiene a alguien en el hotel viendo cuando él viene y va. Pero no hay cámaras en su habitación, y por lo que puede ver no hay nadie al otro lado de la calle quién pudiese mirar adentro. Quizá uno del personal está en su bolsillo, o quizá él posee el hotel con un nombre falso, Sherlock no sabe.

Los gritos de John comienzan a ser más desesperados.

Sherlock se da vuelta, no puede _no_ mirar, y John está retorciéndose tan fuerte que golpea su propio hueso medio aserrado, dejando astillas blancas. Hay sangre en todas partes, el hombre con la cuchilla está mojado en ella y el hombre que sostiene los fieros movimientos de John tiene manchas en las manos. John es dejado con el brazo justo bajo el comienzo del codo, el que no puede doblar ya que los tendones han sido aserrados desordenadamente y hechos pedazos.

Moriarty está _riendo_.

Le hace un acercamiento a al ensangrentado, adolorido y arrugado rostro de John que se retuerce por cada respiro, con sus ojos cerrados.

"¡No es suficiente, mascota!" Grita. "¿Qué ha pasado con toda esa mierda de soldado estoico? Abre los ojos."

Sus ojos se abrieron. Sus rubias pestañas estaban húmedas con lágrimas. Pestañea y sus pupilas estaban ausentemente dilatadas.

Miraba el desastre rojo que quedaba en su antebrazo y se dio vuelta, inhalando y exhalando un horrificado llanto, temblando furiosamente. Su brazo vuelve a caer en la mesa y provocando un agudo grito.

Las cosas están más tranquilas ahora. Moriarty se vuelve a acercar.

"Mira, mascota," dice suavemente, y está sosteniendo…

Sherlock se ahoga.

Está sosteniendo la mano desmembrada de John.

Sherlock no puede ver detalles. Solo sangre, hueso y los restos aplastados de sus dedos amables.

John se rehúsa a mirar y Moriarty se aburre, soltando la mano hacia el piso y pateándola bajo la mesa. "En tu opinión profesional," le pregunta al hombre con el cuchillo, "¿crees que él necesita ese codo?"

El hombro se encoge de hombros. Está sonriendo.

"¡No!" Grita Sherlock.

_S: detén esto. Haré lo que quieras pero detente y déjalo ir._

"Ooh, Sherlock se está tensando, "dice Moriarty, presumiblemente mirando su teléfono. "La misma mierda de antes, Sherlock. No te estoy escuchando. Córtale el codo."

"¡Bastardo!" Sherlock escupe venenosamente, golpeando su puño contra la mesa. El hombre con el cuchillo toma de nuevo el brazo de John, levanta la cuchilla y _la pantalla se apaga._

Sherlock mira choqueado hacia a estática, tocando los lados de computador, recargando la página. Nada.

"¿John?" Su voz está temblorosa. "¿John? ¡No! ¡Qué está sucediendo?"

Agarra su cabeza, observando la estática y es peor de alguna forma, no saber. Le dan punzadas, su cabeza duele. Cuando mira a sus dedos están manchados con sangre, una pequeña cantidad en el lado de su cráneo, cortesía de la bomba de Moriarty.

Hay un sonido.

_M: Lo siento, sexy. Dificultades técnicas. Por favor mantente ahí._

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no tenemos ninguna batería?" Chilla Moriarty, sacudiendo ahora la inútil cámara.

John está recostado inmóvil en la mesa, peligrosamente pálido, con los ojos cerrados. Moran ha ido al lado de la habitación para limpiar sus armas y Moriarty está frente a Armitage, mirándolo asesinamente.

Armitage se pone de pie derecho y parpadea lentamente, con la boca seca. "Teníamos, pero… debimos haberlas dejado en algún lado. No puedo encontrarlas."

"Esto es ridículo," se queja Moriarty, dejando la cámara sobre una de las bancas a uno de los lados de la habitación, respirando fuertemente. "Nunca he tenido que aguantar a tan flagrante ineptitud antes."

"Señor-"

"_Cállate_ cuando te estoy hablando, Armitage," grita Moriarty, golpeando la banca con su delgado puño. "¡No tienes excusas!"

"Señor, está muriendo."

Moriarty arruga la nariz y le da una mirada a John, indiferente. "Así parece, sí."

Las manos de Armitage están sudando. "¿Va a dejarlo morir? La adrenalina quizá lo mantenga despierto, pero no va a devolverle toda la sangre que ha perdido. ¿Y qué sobre su juego?"

Los ojos de Moriarty se semi cerraron. "_No_ trates de manipularme, cariño," siseo, con voz peligrosa.

Camina hacia delante y agarra la parte de arriba del pasamontañas de Armitage, sacándolo. Armitage queda mirándolo, con el pelo desordenado y la cara roja, desgastado en comparación al frío desdén de Moriarty y le mira de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa. "Sé que te entrenaste como médico hace mucho años," dice astutamente. "Tengo equipamiento. Solución salina. Gaza y vendas. Si son necesarias."

"¿Quiere que lo salve?"

Moriarty hace un ruido de 'tsks', sacudiendo la cabeza "No, _tú_ quieres salvarlo. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Has estado haciéndole ojitos a la pobre cosa desde que lo tomamos. No eres sutil, querido."

"No es así," protesta Armitage y Moran se burla en el fondo.

"Te daré lo necesario si haces algo por _mi_," ofrece Moriarty.

"¿Qué?"

"Es una sorpresa," dice, sonriendo. "Y es el precio."

Armitage nunca había confiando completamente en Moriarty, y él definitivamente estaba planeando algo. Pero esta era la única oportunidad de mantener a John vivo, así que la toma. "Lo haré, señor."

"Buen chico," arrulla Moriarty. Asiente con la cabeza y le muestra una caja verde oscuro que está apilada en un costado de la habitación. "Todo lo que necesitas está ahí."

Armitage arrastra la caja cerca John, cuyos ojos se abren y lo miran, claramente en shock. Está temblando y su piel está sudada y fría al tocarla.

Primero lo primero.

El antebrazo de John está completamente destrozado sobre el codo. Armitage lo levanta para reducir el flujo de sangre, rodeando firmemente el área con la gaza esterilizada sacada de la caja. La sangre continúa mojando las capas, manchando sus manos, pero él continúa, sobreponiendo una apretada capa de vendas y amarrándolas firmemente. Deja el brazo sobre el estómago de John. No es mucha elevación, pero es mejor que nada.

Puede ver la sonrisa de Moran con el rabillo de sus ojos. ¿Será esta un tipo de prueba?

Limpia los cortes y moretones, desinfectándolos y vendándolos lo mejor que puede. No tiene idea de cómo tratar la boca de John, por lo que solo limpia la sangre seca y trata de hacerle más fácil respirar. Su piel es suave bajo los dedos de Armitage.

Los ojos de John están mareados. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero Armitage no pude estimar cuánta. Necesita saber el volumen de sangre, por lo que saca una bolsa de solución de Lactato de Ringer y cuidadosamente le acopla la línea y la aguja, apretando la solución para quitar las burbujas de aire. Luego sostiene la bolsa en el aire con sus dientes mientras inserta la aguja.

John ni siquiera se estremece con los intentos fallidos de Armitage; el dolor a este punto ya no parece registrarse.

Finalmente logra colocar la aguja y abre el puerto de la solución salina. John lo mira, pero él no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

Moriarty se acerca. Armitage no se da vuelta pero puede oír el clic de los zapatos de vestir en el piso, y luego hay una pequeña mano apretando firmemente su hombro, la cual se aprieta.

"¿Feliz?" Moriarty pregunta con falsa dulzura. "¡Moran!" dice cantarinamente, subiendo la voz. "Ve a buscar baterías."

Moran se queja. "Estamos en medio de la nada."

"Ve. A. Buscar. Baterías." Ordena. "Y lo siento, pero ¿es este el día de 'Molestar a Jim'? ¿Por qué están mierda tan decididos en hacerme enfadar?"

Moran rodó los ojos cuando Moriarty le dio la espalda, y se fue.

"Pobre Sherlock," murmura, trazando los ahora limpios labios de John con un dedo. "Debe estar volviéndose loco en este momento. ¿Qué se siente, mascota, ser la única persona que lo coloca tan frustrado?"

John frunce el ceño débilmente y Moriarty acaricia su mejilla.

"Que corazoncito eres."

Armitage va a hacer guardia a la puerta, mientras Moriarty continúa su muestra de afecto con un hombre que es completamente incapaz de pelear contra él. No puede evitar sentir que la única razón por la que fue dejado ayudar a John fue para que Moriarty pudiese desmoronarlo pieza por pieza otra vez.

* * *

Luego de diez perdidos minutos de pasearse en frente del computador, Sherlock había tenido demasiado. Se sienta y revisa su email, encontrando un nuevo mensaje de su hermano.

Las cámaras muestran que el automóvil que se llevó a John Watson llegó a Cardiff hace dos horas, sin detenerse en ninguno de los usuales lugares de descanso.

De todas formas el automóvil está ahora vacío, y el conductor ha desaparecido.

_Me pongo en contacto con la policía por más información. Y no te preocupes, Sherlock, puedo ser sutil._

_# __file / drop / 250511iy836 . avi__  
_

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. Hizo clic en el mensaje anterior y abrió el link que Mycroft le mandó la última vez. El computador titubeó, luego abrió el archivo en el reproductor de media.

El material era la típica basura de CCTV, con baja resolución de cámaras dándole una mirada distraída a todo. De todas formas, Sherlock puede ver la pequeña forma de John caminando en las calles vacías, aparentemente perdido en su pensamiento. Y a pesar de que Sherlock sabía lo que pasaría, de igual forma lo choqueó cuando un Ford Mondeo bajó la velocidad, deteniéndose al lado de él, quien inmediatamente volvió en si y se hizo hacia atrás.

Dos hombres en pasamontañas saltaron y todo terminó rápidamente.

John corre, pero ellos son más rápidos y están más preparados. Es noqueado antes de que pueda defenderse, y meten al cuerpo inconciente en la maletera. Sherlock no puede ver desde el ángulo, pero tienen cinta de embalaje y cuerdas y parecen atarlo, presumiblemente para que cuando se despierte no cause problemas. El maletero es cerrado, los hombres vuelven al coche y se van.

Sherlock lo retrocede.

No hay forma de adivinar la identidad de los individuos en pasamontañas. Los reconoce inmediatamente como los que Moriarty tenía ayudándolo, pero solo eso. Sus movimientos confirman su temprana deducción, de que fueron militares entrenados de buen nivel. John es un peleador táctico, pero fue debilitado sin problemas.

Retrocede otra vez, lo pausa.

Hay un hombre en el asiento de atrás, cabello oscuro y piel blanca. Moriarty. Que raro de él envolverse tan temprano.

El conductor se sienta al frente, pero es imposible ver sus rasgos. Un GPS brilla en el asiento delantero, pero el material es demasiado borroso como para ver lo que hay en la pantalla.

Abre el nuevo enlace, y ve el mismo automóvil en Cardiff, estacionado en un estacionamiento. El conductor se va sin pagar el ticket, con el cuello levantado. Era obvio que no iba a regresar. El automóvil estaba vacío.

Sherlock tomó nota del tiempo y volvió al otro archivo. Había un espacio de tres horas y media entre las dos imágenes, de Marylebone a Cardiff. La primera transmisión de John había sido enviada una hora antes de haber sido secuestrado. En algún lado de la ruta, Moriarty, John y asociados habían vaciado el automóvil e ido.

¿Pero dónde?

Sherlock reprodujo el video una y otra vez, frustrado. No habían pistas de hacia dónde se dirigen y el GPS es imposible de leer.

El GPS.

Es un navegador TomTom, uno de los modelos más nuevos. Y a pesar de que Sherlock no puede leer la pantalla, no significa que no puede encontrar la ruta.

Descarga el mapa TomTom en el computador, y abre el programa. Inserta la dirección en donde John fue secuestrado, y la dirección del estacionamiento encontrado después, y cliquea en la ruta más corta. Aparentemente el viaje debiese haber durado tres horas, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que el tráfico arruinara las cosas. De cualquier forma, alrededor de una hora en la ruta debería estar el lugar en donde Moriarty tiene su escondite.

Sabe que el escondite debe ser una fábrica o una bodega, y tiene que haber estado abandonada por un tiempo, o Moriarty nunca hubiese conseguido todo sin que los dueños se diesen cuenta. Una rápida búsqueda por Google y un poco de investigación y Sherlock tiene la dirección del lugar en donde John de seguro estaría.

Inhala, se vuelve a sentar, y flexiona sus dedos.

Todos cometen errores, incluso Moriarty.

Sherlock ingresa en el sistema del computador y tipea comandos para formatear el disco duro. Luego el computador se apaga solo y él se levanta y se pasea, pensando.

Es obvio que no puede ir solo. Serian tres contra uno, y Sherlock sabe sus debilidades.

Tiene que llamar a su favor.

Luego de dejar el hotel hace una llamada, y el teléfono es respondido en el segundo ring.

"Sr. Holmes, nunca pensé que escucharía de usted otra vez."

"Hola Sr. Musgrave. Esto no es social. Estoy llamando para una reunión."

El hombre ríe. "Debería haber adivinado. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

"Necesito una mano en una operación de extracción. Muy discreta, no puede ser discutida por teléfono. ¿Puede juntarse conmigo en la estación Camden?"

"Estaré allí en cinco."

Sherlock corre y para al primer taxi que ve.

* * *

Moriarty acaricia a John, trazando sus magulladuras con dedos curiosos, quitando el cabello de su frente, analizando. John se mantiene quieto bajo cada toque, bufando cada vez que Moriarty toca alguna venda.

"Así es," murmura suavemente con mirada malvada. "¿Cómo se siente? Puedo alterar tu cuerpo como sea que sienta que encaja. Puedo pulirte, hacerte inútil, dañarte para mi entretención. Y has sido bastante entretenido, mascota."

John se veía _exhausto_. No se movió cuando Moriarty tomó y ladeó su cabeza, susurrando suavemente a su oído.

"No entres en pánico, corazoncito, todo terminará pronto," susurró. "Va a venir por ti y le dejaré. Lo capturaré. Y te torturaré en frente de él. Te cortaré en pedazos y te haré comerlos. Quemaré cada cabello en tu cuerpo. Sacaré tus ojos con pinzas. Te rajaré desde la frente al culo y sacaré tu piel. Y cuando estés muriendo, loco y ensangrentado, dejaré que él te mate. Dejaré que él te saque de tu _maldita_ miseria de una vez por todas.

Hablar sobre Sherlock siempre deja a John en los extremos, y se tensa bajo los brazos de Moriarty.

"Armitage," ordena Moriarty. "Ven aquí. Es hora de tu favor."

Miró hacia arriba, y Armitage está parado ahí, temblando, con una pistola apuntando al cráneo de Moriarty.

Él no soltó a John. Sonríe, lentamente, hasta que sus dientes blancos se muestran. Se ve encantado, como si observase los resultados de un experimento exitoso.

"Ahora, ahora, querido," dice Moriarty, con sus ojos negros fijos desconcertados sobre Armitage. "Piensa en esto."

"Lo hago," responde Armitage, con voz ahogada.

"Moran me advirtió sobre esto," admitió, moviendo su cabeza hacia al lado. "Insistió que no eras de fiar. Deberías estar feliz de saber que te defendí. No serías _tan ingrato_ como para dispararle al hombre que salvó tu vida."

Armitage titubeó. "Estoy agradecido, pero… lo que hacemos es malo. No le puedes hacer esto a la gente."

"¿Sabes por qué hice que Moran se fuera?" Moriarty se puso de pie y se acercó a él. "Esta es otra prueba, Armitage. Sé que eres obediente, pero titubeas cuando vienen este tipo de cosas. Quería ver qué tan lejos llegarías por mi."

Armitage retrocedió, manteniendo la pistola apuntado a la frente de Moriarty.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Moriarty sonrió.

"Era un experimento psicológico, cariño. Quería ver qué te haría cambiar. Dime… ¿qué fue lo que rompió el trato? Estabas bastante feliz aplastando sus pequeñas manos con el martillo. Estuviste bien sosteniendo su cabeza cuando cortaba su lengua."

Se pausó, moviendo sus ojos hacia John. _(quien estaba respirando rápido, moviendo sus ojos desde la pistola a Moriarty_) y de vuelta, retorciendo la boca mientras pensaba.

"¿Fue la amputación?" musitó, tocándose la barbilla. "Supongo que _fue_ un poco espeluznante."

"No te mataré," dijo Armitage. "Solo… vete. Vete y no regreses."

"¿Y dejarte solo con tu pequeño amorcito recostado medio desnudo en una mesa, indefenso y agradecido?" Dijo Moriarty con una astuta sonrisa. "_No_ lo creo."

"No es así," protestó. "Y nunca haría eso."

La expresión de Moriarty se oscureció.

"Sí, lo harías."

Se escabulló de vuelta a John, y deslizó una mano por su pecho. "No me puedes mentir, querido. Mi trabajo es conocer a la gente."

Miró de nuevo.

"Y jugar con ellos, naturalmente."

"No lo toques," dice Armitage cuando John se flexiona bajo las manos de Moriarty. Este lo ignora.

"Sé exactamente hasta donde llegarías, y sé por hechos que no estás por sobre follarte a gente que no puede exactamente… rehusarlo."

"Pasado es pasado," sisea Armitage a través de sus dientes. Sabe que debería terminar esto y dispararle a Moriarty en este momento, pero no podía llegar a disparar.

"La gente no cambia," cuenta Moriarty y se encoge de hombros. "Te conozco de cabo a rabo. Sé que no me dispararás y sé que, incluso si te vas, vas a volver a mí. Tu tipo siempre lo hace."

"Estoy arto de esto," dice Armitage sacando el seguro, sus dedos presionado cuidadosamente el gatillo. Un apretón y todo estaría acabado, el brillante y loco cerebro de Moriarty estaría desparramado en la pared de concreto.

Hay un fuerte bang y la puerta del sótano se abre. Armitage reacciona sorprendido, disparando hacia el sonido, pero hay un fuerte impacto en el centro de su pecho que lo hace caer de rodillas. Cae de cara en el concreto y el mundo a su alrededor se desvanece.

* * *

Sherlock entra en la habitación luego de Musgrave y sus dos asociados, asustado por el disparo.

_Espero que no – oh gracias a dios._

"Manténganlo vivo," le grita al hombre sosteniendo a Moriarty, quien había sido noqueado con un golpe bien colocado en el cráneo. La mente peligrosa no era ni medianamente amenazante cuando el cuerpo estaba recostado tan indefensamente.

Se precipitó hasta John, quien trata de decir algo con su lengua partida, las palabras son inteligibles, el rostro está lleno de emociones, shock, alivio y un millón de cosas que Sherlock no puede descifrar. Sus ojos están húmedos pero está tratando de controlar las lágrimas, y a pesar de estar inmerso en un terrible dolor, se mantiene silencioso.

"John," susurra Sherlock, acercándolo, cuidadoso de no presionar ninguna de sus heridas. Inhala el aroma del cabello de John, para superar el momento, solo agradeciendo a todo lo que está afuera por el hecho de que John está ahí, vivo, y puede ser salvado.

John aún es cuidadoso, aún cansado como está, no quiere que Sherlock se preocupe. Esconde su dolor, temblando por el esfuerzo.

"Está bien," dice Sherlock, tocando la cabeza de John. "Has sido valiente, John. Está bien que duela ahora. Hay una ambulancia afuera y te llevará al hospital y todo estará bien, lo _prometo_."

John suspira temblorosamente y finalmente se deja llorar, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock. Son lágrimas de dolor, frustración y alivio, calientes y saladas en la piel de Sherlock. Sherlock sostiene su destruido cuerpo mientras él tiembla en cada doloroso respiro, acariciando la parte baja de su cuello, solo alejándose cuando los paramédicos entran a llevárselo al hospital privado.

Sherlock se inclina antes de que John se marchase, presionando con su mano el hombro bueno del otro.

"Estaré ahí cuando te despiertes de cirugía," dice. "Tengo cosas que hacer aquí."

John asiente débilmente, claramente a punto de desmayarse, y Sherlock deja que se lo lleven.

Ahora solo es él, Musgrave y los dos agentes de este.

Sherlock se recompone mentalmente. Estira su abrigo y finalmente mira alrededor de la habitación. Puede ver lo que la cámara no le dejó ver, la computadora en una mesa que conectaba a Moriarty a sus hosts privados, la colección de artículos de tortura que nunca usó, una caja de materiales médicos y drogas que presumiblemente fueron puestas a John luego de cada transmisión.

"¿Quién es el hombre?" le pregunta a Musgrave, quien está arrodillado sobre el cadáver alguien que Sherlock reconoce como uno de los mercenarios de Moriarty.

"Sin identidad," dice Musgrave, poniéndose de pie y encogiéndose de hombros. Su pistola, la que dio el tiro mortal, ya había sido enfundada. "Nada en ninguno de sus bolsillos más que baterías de cámara."

Sherlock tomó la laptop de Moriarty. Necesitaba ir al hospital. "Necesito que limpies mientras investigo esto. Hay otro hombre como este, por lo que mantente en guardia. Y mantén a Moriarty vivo, quiero interrogarlo luego.

Musgrave asiente, y Sherlock se va.

* * *

El hospital es privado y bien mantenido. Cae bajo el paraguas de la considerable influencia de Mycroft. Él manda a sus espías y operarios cuando son heridos debido a sus deberes y necesitan un lugar en donde reponerse de heridas de bala y lo que no es reportado a la policía. El personal está altamente calificado, y las facilidades están mantenidas y actualizadas con la última tecnología.

John ha estado en cirugía por cinco horas.

Durante este tiempo, Sherlock trató y falló en conseguir algo de la laptop de Moriarty (el hombre era un genio de la computación) y de había dado por vencido eventualmente y pasado el objeto a Mycroft y a sus técnicos.

"Deberías haberme informado, Sherlock, más detalladamente, sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo," advirtió Mycroft cuando Sherlock le pasó la laptop. "¿Por qué insististe en resolver esto sin mi? John podría haber muerto."

"No tiene nada que ver con un problema de ego," Sherlock espeta. "Moriarty tenía sus ojos en mí. No sabía de quién confiar. Si hubiese ido corriendo a ti, quizá se hubiese enterado y matado John.

"Quizá John hubiese preferido eso," dice Mycroft altivamente, dándose media vuelta, pero Sherlock está sobre él en un segundo y lo empuja a la pared, pálido.

"No lo digas," sisea, mostrando los dientes.

Mycroft sonríe y se quita a Sherlock de encima. Se arregla el traje y quita las arrugas. "Estará adolorido por el resto de su vida, y perdió su mano dominante."

"Yo lo cuidaré," responde Sherlock.

Mycroft se burla. "Te aburrirás _muy_ pronto."

"Se lo debo," dice Sherlock. "Si no fuese por mi…"

"¿Lo sabe?" Pregunta Mycroft con un brillo en los ojos. "¿Sabe que fuiste tú el que eligió que le pasaría?"

"Creo," dice Sherlock. "De todas formas, le diré cuando se despierte. Le contaré todo."

John se ve pequeño en la cama del hospital. Sus manos rotas están enyesadas hasta y sobre su codo, su muñón había sido vendado, la piel sobre la herida había sido suturada. Sus varios cortes y moretones habían sido tratados, y la herida con el bisturí en su hombro izquierdo estaba con puntos.

_(doctor cortado frescamente)_

John abrió sus ojos, mareados bajo la influencia de las drogas. Sherlock siempre había sido capaz de llevar la pista de los pensamientos de John. Podía verlos reproduciéndose en su rostro, el profundo alivio de no estar más en ese maldito sótano, el dolor golpeándolo, causando que se estremeciera, el horror momentáneo que lo deja en blanco, para el beneficio de Sherlock, al recordar su muñón, el que se estremece contra la sábana.

Sonríe débilmente hacia Sherlock, quien desesperadamente quiere tocarlo, sostenerlo, asegurarse de que está bien, pero sabe que eso es mucho más que 'un poco malo'.

Sherlock se conforma con reposar una mano en la suave piel más arriba del yeso. "Lo siento," susurra, y John sacude su cabeza.

Se sientan en silencio hasta que un médico entra y habla sobre la recuperación. Es inteligente y eficiente, como de negocios y no les habla a ellos.

Sherlock puede ver también a un actual cirujano del ejército que ha estado casado por cinco años con por lo menos un pequeño niño, más cerca de ser una niña. Deja ir al brazo de John y se sienta, intentando saber que ocurre, pero dejando que el hombre hable directo con John.

"Hay buenas y malas noticias," dice el doctor, sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama para que John no tenga que ladear la cabeza. "La buena noticia es que tu lengua sanará completamente, a pesar de que debes darle tiempo. La gente tiene este tipo de cirugías todo el tiempo, una especie de modificación de cuerpo, y una de las dificultades es dejar que los dos lados vuelvan a estar juntos. Siendo honesto, la división de tu lengua es desordenada, por lo que tendrá cicatrices, y tu lengua se volverá menos móvil y estrecha de lo que era. Quizá afecte a tu habla."

John asintió con la cabeza, y Sherlock sintió la esperanza hinchándole el pecho.

"Tu mano derecha es engañosa. Cada hueso ha sido fracturado. Lo hemos tratado con fijación interna, en la que se fijan los huesos y los pasadores para que el callo óseo pueda curar a su alrededor en la formación correcta. Debido a que la mayor parte de los huesos de la mano están rotos, hay un montón de metal en ti en estos momentos. Vas a estar adolorido durante un buen rato, ya que este tipo de cosas lleva varios meses en sanar. Nunca tendrás el mismo nivel de control que antes, pero tendrás una mano utilizable.

Luego está tu brazo izquierdo. Eres un tipo sano, tienes una buena circulación, por lo que no tendrás ningún problema con tejido muriendo. La mayoría de la gente puede afrontarse bien con una amputación. Hay prótesis y cosas parecidas, y tenemos especialistas quienes pueden ayudarte con terapias. Dejaré que ellos discutan contigo esto."

Cuando el doctor está fuera de la habitación, Sherlock se vuelve a John. El hombre está más despierto ahora, y está mirándolo fijamente, obviamente curioso pero no seguro sobre cómo preguntar.

"Quieres escuchar cómo te encontré," dice Sherlock, y John asiente.

Sherlock le explica, como Moriarty le mandó email, como fue forzado a elegir entre los métodos de tortura, como los vio todos, porque todo lo que Moriarty viese, Sherlock tenía que verlo también.

Le explica como Mycroft le envió el CCTV y como fue capaz de usar los drivers del GPS y el tiempo del viaje, tanto como lo poco que había visto del sótano para darse cuenta de dónde había sido llevado.

"Los hombres con los que estaba, cuando llegué por ti, eran amigos de Musgrave. El hombre me la debía. Años atrás, lo ayudé recuperar la fortuna escondida de su familia. Solía estar en la armada, y se especializaba en la recuperación de importantes prisioneros de guerra, lo cual es por qué lo usé para llegar a ti."

_Me está ayudando a interrogar a Moriarty_, Sherlock se lo mantuvo.

Visita a John cada tarde, entre sus investigaciones.

La organización de Moriarty no está arruinada. Su mano derecha, Sebastian Moran, quien Sherlock reconoce como el mercenario perdido quien cortó la mano de John, está aún suelto. Pero no por mucho, si Sherlock logra lo que tiene en mente.

Se sienta al lado de John en la cama del hospital, y se compromete a quedarse con él y ayudarle a recuperarse.

"Nunca serás una carga," promete. "Me retiraré. Y pasaré el resto de mi vida viendo por ti. Y no lo haré disgustado, tampoco por pena, lo haré porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida, el más amable y valiente amigo que un hombre puede tener."

La mirada de John se suaviza, se acerca a Sherlock, quien gentilmente lo besa en la ceja y John descansa su cabeza en su hombro. Sherlock acaricia con sus dedos su cabello aterciopelado y juntos observan por la ventana el gris cielo de Londres.

"Mi familia posee una casa de campo en Ditchling, en Sussex Downs," Sherlock dice luego de un rato y John lo mira. "Solía pasar las vacaciones de verano allí cuando era niño, explorando la villa, visitando las granjas, tomando largas caminatas en la reserva natural. A veces pienso en ello como un lugar al que volvería, luego de todo _esto_."

Mueve su mano a lo que se puede ver de la cuidad y John levanta su cabeza con duda.

"Estaba preguntándome…" Sherlock tambaleó con sus propias palabras. "Cuando salgas del hospital, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir a vivir allí conmigo. Es muy tranquilo. Solo unas horas en tren desde Londres, si quisieres volver para visitar. Es solo – pienso que necesitamos un descanso de Londres." Exhala lentamente. "Un muy, muy largo descanso."

John sonríe, sus ojos azul-grisáceos arrugados en las esquinas. Mueve su cabeza, asintiendo, y Sherlock sonríe de vuelta, lentamente.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí," Dice John dudoso a través de su lengua en estado de curación y se mueve hacia delante, besando la sien de Sherlock antes de volver a apoyarse en su hombro. Se quedaron así hasta que la hora de visita se acaba, y luego Sherlock se excusa.

Pasa por enfermeras, doctores y enfermeros, reconociendo a quienes ayudan a la recuperación de John y devolviendo sus saludos. Sale del hospital y toma un costoso viaje en taxi hasta el oeste, a Ealing. En la luz rosa-grisácea, Musgrave lo espera fuera de una de las bodegas, y se saludan con las manos. Sus sombras caen sobre el concreto, figuras solitarias en las calles de los edificios metálicos.

"Sr. Holmes."

"Sr. Musgrave. ¿Cómo está él?"

"No como nuevo, pero no es el problema en nuestro caso, ¿cierto?"

Musgrave tiene un anillo de llaves, que usa para abrir la aparentemente abandonada bodega, y deja a Sherlock entrar.

Una delgada y pálida figura vestida solo en una bata de hospital está atada a una mesa de metal en el centro del espacio abierto, las manos y los pies atados con esposas de cuero a cada esquina. La habitación es fría, y su aliento hace espirales en forma de nubes cuando respira, el movimiento de los pulmones a través de la tela endeble de la bata de hospital. Se sacude cuando Sherlock y Musgrave entran, mirándolos salvajemente con enormes ojos negros.

Sherlock se quita su abrigo _(no quiere que se arruine)_ y se cubre con un abrigo de laboratorio, poniéndose guantes de látex. Se acerca a Moriarty y coge su cabello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y acercándose hasta que están presionados frente a frente, los pálidos ojos de hielo mirando directamente a los negros-escarabajo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?" Siseo Sherlock. "Todo lo que le hiciste a John, te lo haré. Excepto que tengo el conocimiento y las habilidades de hacerlo más largo, de hacerlo _doler_ mucho más. Voy a mantenerte vivo por días, Jim, y te garantizo que estarás deseando que te deje morir para el final de ello."

Moriarty le da una gran sonrisa. No puede hablar luego de que Sherlock había quemado su lengua completamente con concentrado de HCl, luego de extraer cada pedazo de información útil de él.

Esto no es una investigación. Es una venganza.

Musgrave prende la cámara, y asiente hacia Sherlock. Están en vivo.

"Hola, Moran," Dice cansinamente, con los dedos aún firmes en el oscuro cabello de Moriarty. "Vamos a jugar un juego."

* * *

_UGH, ya... aquí 'termina' el sufrimiento al que los tenía sometidos. Bueno ¿cierto? completamente retorcido y si tienen buenas imágenes mentales... peor aún. Me encanta._


End file.
